Better
by miss-kennedy2014
Summary: Bellatrix has very naughty dreams. Will they be fulfilled? Threesome!


Bella's POV I was lying in my bed just reading diffrent books although it seemed nothing could really catch my interest. So instead my mind wondered back to the person that's always on my mind these days: My Lord, the dark lord. He's the ONLY reason I stayed in that damned Askaban cell for so long. My husband never gave me comfort, Rudolphus just layed there like a ghost. If only My Lord knew about my love for him.

The next morning: I woke with a start, my arm was burning like hell. I looked down and realized it was only my mark, the dark lord was calling. I quickly got dressed and did my hair and walked down to the meeting room. I walked in and all eyes were on me. Even though I don't always show it I'm a very beutiful witch. And now that my husband is gone, men were no longer afraid to look at me with lust.

I went and took a seat in my respective chair, rught next to Him. The lord started talking of all the things happening and the next move to kill Harry Potter. I made sure to hang on to every word. After he was done he excused every out, as I was leaving I heard him call my name "Bellatrix please stay with me for a moment."

"Yes my lord" I went and sat back in my chair while every filed out of the room.  
>The dark lord looked me up and down then finally spoke, "I heard from your husband ,before he left of us, of the dreams you were having every night."<br>I though to my self, what dreams did I have before Rudolphus left...and then it hit me. Oh shit! I stared at him like a deer caught in head lights.  
>"Yes dear, he told me about the sexual dreams. You know it wouldn't have suprised me if it was only you and I, but Lucius too my my girl your naughty..." He grinned an evil grin.<br>"Uhh..uh...s s sorry...My Lord"  
>"Oh no need to be sorry dear, I actually wanted to know if you would play out these dreams with me, and Lucius of course."<br>"..." Its not that I don't want this but what if it's some test of a sort?  
>"Ahh I'll take that as a yes. Lucius please come in here." I looked with horror filled eyes and sure as hell there walked in Lucius Malfoy.<br>"Thank you my lord, hello Bella, so.. shall we get this started?" *evil smile* I just sat there with my mouth hanging open.  
>"Has no one taught you to keep your mouth closed Bella, it's very un-lady like." said Lucias. He came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Bella you know you want this, so respond, and just let your walls down." He kissed me on the lips and after a moment i finally responded and kissed him back. Before either of us knew it we were flushed and gasping for air. I opened my eyes and looked into his hooded ones. "I can't do this, Cissy is my own sister."<br>"She knows, she doesnt mind actually." "oh.." He kissed me again but with more passion, and I felt his hands touch me.. He puts his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I look down at his crocth and realised he's hard as hell. I smile to myself and put my hand on his upper leg, he takes a quick breath in. I move my hand up closer to his croch and his grip around my waist tightens. I move my hand up one more time and my hand is on his crotch. I start rubbing him and he tilts his head back in plessure. He starts maoning and I un-zip his pants and open his belt. He stares at me with wanting eyes and pulls off his pants and boxers and opens his legs. I kneel in between his legs and place my mouth around his hard penis. "OH BELLA!" I start sucking and moving up and down, getting faster. He starts moaning uncontroleably and then he bends down and grabs my waist and pulls me onto his lap. I laugh and pull off my dress and bra, then my thong. He sits and stares at my naked body for a few seconds and then starts to kiss my neck. I moan a little and pull myself colse to his body. Then out of nowhere he moved himself into me. I gasp and dig my nails into his back. He smiles into my neck and puts his hands on my tighs. A moves us up and down. Before long were both cumming and yelling each others names.

The lord then walks over, already undressed, "my turn now." He stands me up and bends me over against the table. He gets on his knees and starts licking me everywhere. He stands back up and opens up mu pussy lips and sticks his penis inside of me and goes hard as he can. Making us both come in a matter of minutes. Then Lucias walks over to me and pulls me to the chair. He sits and opens his legs, while the lord gets behind me and takes me further. We keep this up for a couple of hours before were all sated.  
>My Lord walks up to me after we all got dressed "so was it as good as the dream?"<br>"Better." 


End file.
